Snow Day
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: During a day off, the members of Team Chaos go ice-skating on a frozen lake. But seeing as Burn is allergic to so much cold, it's up to Gazel to brighten his spirit. One-shot, Burn/Gazel. Rated T for a naughty suggestion.


**A/N: So yeah, this is the aforementioned ice-skating fic that started out innocent but took a naughty turn in the middle. Seeing as I'm unhappy with that turn, I cut off this fic right before it starts, hence why the "ending" here might seem a little abrupt. I'd alter it to make it fit more but I don't have anything to add, and even though I'm not completely satisfied with how it came out, I still like it enough to leave it intact. For you naughty readers out there, the other Chaos yaoi fic will be up soon, ho-ho~ Oh, and I should mention that the Chaos kiddies use a chair when they have trouble skating. This is apparently a very strange/silly phenomenon according to my beta-readers, but to me, it's completely normal. Must be a Dutch thing. Anyway, if you find it silly, just know that it's not something I made up, and that people using a chair to skate isn't anything new or weird (it's really rather helpful, actually). With that said, enjoy this story, minna-san! -heart-**

* * *

><p>Burn sat at the edge of a lake with a displeased expression. The low temperature gave him constant chills, the snow was freezing his butt, and out of Team Chaos, he was the only one not out on the frozen water, ice-skating with everyone else.<p>

Seeing as today was one of those impeding days when it was both too cold and too snowy to practice soccer, everyone in his team had agreed to call it a snow day and go ice-skating on a nearby lake. Burn exhaled a sound in disapproval. It wasn't so much that he thought they needed continuous training and that his teammates didn't deserve a day off. It was the whole fact that their activity of choice was _ice-skating_. Ice and snow, and everything that revolved around the subject "cold", summed up the entire opposite of who Burn was. Burn was so attached to heat that he actually needed it, having grown more and more sensitive to anything frigid. Even if Chaos was basically forced to take the day off, he just wanted to stay indoors, wrapped up in a warm blanket with a cup of hot chocolate in his lap.

On top of that, he had no idea how to skate.

Burn had been idly watching his friends for the past 20 minutes. Even though his side of the team was clearly not as experienced at the art of ice skating as his co-captain's was, they seemed to be fully enjoying their time on the ice, moving to and fro with cheerful smiles. Burn was struck with envy every five minutes or so, being unable to spend time with his friends, and not knowing how to skate in the first place. He was the captain of his team, he was supposed to give a much better example rather than moping about in the snow. But at this rate, it seemed his teammates didn't even need him.

Burn rolled his eyes everytime a particular pair skated by. Rhionne had taken it upon herself to teach Nepper how to skate, and they hadn't let go of each other's hands since they first set foot on the lake. Although Burn didn't disapprove of their relationship, he still felt the urge to point his index finger at his mouth whenever he saw them smile cutely at each other. Being so lovey-dovey in public, how embarrassing. Burn would sink through the ground before ever proclaiming his love for—

"Gazel-sama!"

Barra appeared in sight from the right, pushing against a chair the team had brought with them. Anyone who was still struggling with skating, all of whom were pretty much ex-members of Prominence, was allowed to use the chair as support until they found their balance and could skate on their own.

Burn's heart sped up a bit when his co-captain came up from the left, skating towards the purple-haired girl. Out of everyone on the ice, he was the one whose movements were smoothest, swiftest and most elegant. Most of the time, it seemed Gazel didn't even need to put effort into moving so gracefully, and he looked like he belonged in an ice hockey team rather than a soccer team.

Once the two had reached each other, Barra handed the chair to Gazel. "I can finally skate on my own, Gazel-sama!" she chimed. "Thank you so much for the chair!"

"No problem," Gazel replied, smiling at the sight of the cheerful girl. "Go on and show off your way of skating, okay?"

Barra nodded eagerly. "Okay!" And she turned around, skating away with a proud smile. She hadn't completely gathered her balance yet and nearly fell on her butt a couple of times, but she managed to stay up straight, and Burn wondered what the hell she had that he hadn't.

He perked up when the other figure began to skate towards him, holding the chair. Burn frowned, thinking to himself that Gazel better not be planning to shove that chair in his hands and—

"What are you doing here on your own?" Gazel inquired as he stepped off the ice and into the snow. He flopped down right next to Burn, leaving the chair at his side. "Come play with everyone else."

"Playing is stupid. Skating is stupid, and snow is stupid, and you're stupid for encouraging everyone to come here," Burn complained. He buried his nose in his scarf, wrapping it a little closer around his neck. Damn cold…

Gazel snickered at his fellow captain's childishness. "You know you don't mean that," he remarked, and gently ruffled his hand through Burn's crimson hair. "You just need to learn. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're one to talk, being completely in your element," Burn reminded him, averting his eyes from the other boy. He didn't bother pushing away Gazel's hand, but he felt more reluctant to let him see the blush on his face. Although the one advantage of this cold weather was that he could claim his red cheeks had been caused by the temperature and it wouldn't be a lie. "Go back and have fun with everyone else. You don't need me."

"Don't be like that," Gazel told him strictly. "You know it's not as fun without you. Besides, you must be freezing just sitting here. You'll get warm if you move."

Burn growled and pouted inside his scarf. "I don't want to…" he muttered, slowly leaning over until their arms touched. He let his head rest on Gazel's shoulder and shut his eyes for a moment. "This is much better…"

Gazel smiled at him. "Tell you what. You get on the ice with me right now, and I'll reward you for your bravery later on."

Burn lifted his head to look at him, confused. "Reward?"

"Yes," Gazel nodded, and his smile suddenly turned a lot more mischievous. "Tonight, when we're alone, and no one can interrupt us…"

The blush on Burn's cheeks instantly increased. "I-idiot, what are you thinking in the middle of the day!" he scolded, and he pushed Gazel to the side as if he was afraid his dirty thoughts would catch on.

Gazel let out a laugh and gave his friend a gentle nudge. "Well, that at least got you back to your normal assertive self," he commented with a wink. He got up and rubbed the snow off his butt, before grabbing the chair with one hand and holding out the other to Burn. "Let's go."

Burn growled once more. "You're lucky it's you," he mumbled as he took a hold of Gazel's hand and let him pull him up. He got the chair pushed in his hands the next moment, and he exhaled a disapproving "tch". How was it Gazel always managed to get his way with him?

Seeing as his teammates had forced a pair of ice-skates on him upon their arrival, Burn was ready to go. He hesitantly followed Gazel to the ice, and he needed effort just to remain standing in these weird things. If he ended up breaking a bone, he would so get Gazel back…

The other boy flexibly moved back on the ice and made a swift turn, facing Burn with an encouraging smile. "Now, place the chair on the ice and hold on tight," he instructed him. "You'll need it just until you've found your balance. I assure you it's easier than it looks."

"Shut up, ice princess," Burn retorted, angered by the embarrassment of having Gazel teach him. He was the proud Burn of Prominence, he wasn't supposed to need any kind of help. Nonetheless, he did exactly as his companion said, and once he was sure the chair wouldn't fall over, Burn very slowly made his first steps on the ice. He held his breath, thinking only about how he wanted to turn back before he'd fall on his face, but to his surprise, he was completely fine. He was standing on slippery ice and he was completely fine. So the chair really did help…

Gazel flashed him a motivating smile. "That's it. Now all you have to do is skate until you don't need the chair anymore. You just need a little practice."

Burn pouted again and turned his head away. "I know that without you telling me," he huffed in a high-and-mighty tone, even though he was inwardly grateful to Gazel for being so patient with him instead of mocking him for his inability to skate like a pro.

Once the silver-haired boy swung around and began to skate away from him, Burn gripped the chair tightly and took a few more steps, surprised to see how the ice automatically directed him after his friend. This wasn't as difficult as he thought… The ice was surprisingly smooth, and as long as he held onto the chair, there was no way he could fall.

Feeling more confident, Burn sped up enough to catch up with Gazel, and he popped up at his side with a smile. "Gazel, I'm skating!" he chimed proudly.

Gazel couldn't help but return the smile. Whenever Burn acted childishly cute like that, he was reminded of just how much he loved the other boy, and the fact that this boy had agreed to skate with him had just made his day.

"If you can really skate, let's see you keep up with me then," he teased, and in a flash he zoomed away, zigzagging between the other members of Chaos.

"O… oi, Gazel!" Burn protested, and he instantly accelerated, vividly stepping his feet on the ice. There was no way he'd let Gazel out-skate him. "Get back here!" he shouted, finding he had a lot more trouble passing his teammates than the other boy. He only just managed to dodge most of them, and when he became overly excited noticing he was getting closer to Gazel, Burn accidentally bumped into Heat, causing him to fall on his butt and slide uncontrollably into Droll and Clara.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, but he barely turned his head to his teammates, determined to stay focused on Gazel and catch up with him. Burn widened his eyes when the other captain made a sudden turn and began to skate straight at him, using a terrifying speed too. When Burn realized he wasn't planning on stopping, he stuttered: "O-oi, Gazel!" but the boy had grabbed the chair by its front before he could finish.

Clearly having the lower hand, Burn was suddenly pushed back at such a high pace that the kids he passed looked like mere shadows. He stared at Gazel in disbelief, having no choice but to hold onto the chair if he didn't want to fall. Gazel sent him a devious smirk, clearly enjoying the situation, and Burn let out a curse when he halted out of nowhere, causing him to lose grip of the chair, fly across the lake and land in a pile of snow.

As Burn slowly sat up and rubbed the snow out of his face, he watched how his friends started to laugh at the situation, and Gazel, proudly standing amidst with the chair in his hand, simply widened his smirk.

A wave of humiliation fed Burn's anger and he instantly got up, his head fuming. His eyes narrowed as his hands clenched into fists.

"It.. is… ON!"

Exhaling a ferocious yell, Burn sent his arms back and forth as he got back on the ice, racing to the boy that had shamed him in front of his teammates. His feet moved faster and faster, and while Gazel remained at the exact same spot, his furious expression warned the others to get out of the way. Just as Burn held out his hands and wanted to grab him by collar, Gazel smoothly skated to the side, dodging him in such an easy move that Burn promptly lost his concentration.

He let out a yelp in shock as he landed on the rough surface, loose pieces of ice hitting him hard in the face. Burn luckily didn't get hurt anywhere, as he managed to catch himself with his gloved hands, but the fall had just caused him to feel even more frustrated, knowing he must've looked like an idiot in front of everyone.

That's why Burn was totally surprised when he heard a clapping noise behind him. He curiously turned his head and saw how his friends had started applauding him enthusiastically.

"You did it, Burn-sama!" Heat cheered.

"You skated! You skated!" Nepper and Rhionne yelled along with the others.

Burn widened his eyes when he realized they were right: only at his second attempt, he had managed to skate on his own. His anger towards Gazel had totally distracted him from his uncertainties and only pushed him to get his revenge, forgetting any thoughts about being unable to skate.

As the others continued to cheer Burn on, Gazel skated over to him and extended his hand a second time. "Well done," he whispered, and the wink he sent Burn made him realize he had teased him just so he would lose his cool and let go of his worries. Damn him, Gazel knew him all too well.

Feeling a little bashful due to the sudden support, Burn took Gazel's hand and got back up, smiling at the other boy. "Thanks," he whispered back. He decided to hold onto his hand and they began to skate together, leaving the others to resume their fun on the ice as well.

As he and Gazel moved forward, Burn needed a little direction whenever they made a turn, seeing as the first time he'd skated freely he had done so in a straight line. But even when he was about to lose his balance, Gazel simply tightened his grip and managed to keep him up. Once Burn had gotten the hang of it, he held Gazel's hand tightly as well, and the two shared a loving smile as they skated across the lake.

It was only when Burn wanted to take a break that he began to worry, and his eyes widened in panic. How was he supposed to stop? He never learned! Instantly distracted and breaking out of the safe zone, Burn let go of Gazel's hand and began to wiggle to and fro, waving his hands like a maniac. He felt how his feet started to fail him and his body leaned backward, ready to smack into the ice.

Just as Burn shut his eyes, trying to anticipate the fall, he felt two hands on his back push him up again. His feet regained their proper position on the ice, and even though they weren't moving, Burn continued to flow across the ice as if nothing had happened.

He turned his head in awe and met Gazel's kind eyes. The other boy continued to press him forward, making sure he had a tight grip on his back. Burn exhaled a relieved sigh, knowing he wasn't going to fall in Gazel's hands. "Thanks," he smiled.

He normally would've wanted to resume skating without support, but Burn found he quite enjoyed letting Gazel lead him along the lake. He eventually spread his arms, enjoying the wind in his face, and he widened his smile when he felt Gazel's hands move across his wrists to his own, letting their fingers intertwine. Even though Gazel was the one who possessed the element of ice, Burn couldn't help but feel warm whenever he touched him. Everytime they got close, Burn enjoyed a sensation of comfort and relaxation, as if his body considered their intimacy nothing more than normal.

Gazel had been right: now that he was moving, Burn wasn't cold at all. What's more, he didn't regret giving into his request one bit. He actually started to beat himself up for not realizing earlier that Gazel would be happy to share the ice with him. But they were together now, warm and happy, and Burn began to look forward to the next day off they could enjoy together.

* * *

><p>"Never. Never again."<p>

Burn was cold and unhappy. Seated on his bedroom couch, the hot-headed boy wrapped his blanket as close around himself as he could, leaving almost no space for the hot chocolate he held in one hand. Gazel sat next to him, his pajamas enough to keep him warm. He merely snickered at his friend's remark and sent him a grin. "Don't be such a baby."

"I'll kill the idiot who suggested a snowball fight," Burn swore through gritted teeth, trying not to stutter as he shivered. After being rained down in he didn't know how many snowballs, Burn had taken a hot shower, dressed as warm as he could and prepared a cup of chocolate milk, but the chills still hadn't left him. They just got worse whenever he glanced out the window, watching how a thick snow shower covered the approaching night.

"It wasn't me," Gazel promised innocently, and he watched with a sympathetic smile as Burn took a sip from his chocolate. "I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it, though."

Burn let out a sigh and put his cup on the glass table at their feet. "It's fine… It was the others' day off too, they should spend it however they want."

Gazel widened his smile, happy to see him care about their team. They both did: ever since the two of them created Chaos, they had not only accomplished unity and teamwork among their players, but also the inseparable bond between themselves. Neither Burn nor Gazel could deny they had felt a spark when they were still leading their own teams, but now that that they were always together, they didn't need to worry about being close. They didn't care who knew; they were both more than happy with their current relationship, and with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the story, everyone! Please leave a review if you like~!**


End file.
